The Soldier
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street". One shot sobre John, sus sentimientos y pensamientos a dos años de la caída de Sherlock.


_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Nada me pertenece, los personajes originales son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la versión actualizada es de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, ah! y de la BBC. Yo sólo escribo de ellos porque me encantan. En esta ocasión, es sobre John, mi personaje favorito.

* * *

El ruido era ensordecedor.  
El calor era insoportable.  
El olor era la típica mezcla de sudor y pólvora, y el olor tan particular del desierto.  
El miedo se perdía en la esquina donde los menores se escondían tras su fuerte improvisado.  
El dolor estaba ahí, estaba en todos lados, pero no podía sentirlo.  
La muerte, la muerte danzaba con algunos y la mayoría perdía; la muerte se reía en su cara porque él no era capaz de vencerla salvando a sus compañeros.  
Pero por sobre todo, estaba la adrenalina. Ésto podría matarlo, pero demonios, lo hacía sentir vivo.  
...

Y entonces el sueño se acababa. Y lo golpeaba la realidad de su vida, su estúpida y aburrida vida. Y es cierto que a su lado dormía una mujer que lo hacía sonreír y sentirse acompañado, pero maldición, cómo extrañaba la adrenalina de la batalla... cómo extrañaba sentirse vivo, cómo extrañaba... extrañaba a Sherlock. Y es que era cierto lo que dijo Mycroft acerca de ver el campo de batalla cuando estaba con él, pero también sabía que no era solo eso. Ya iban a ser dos años de la muerte de su mejor amigo y no había pasado un día sin sentir el dolor y la soledad. Estaba trabajando, estaba con alguien, salía con amigos, pero estaba herido y cansado, estaba "muerto". Y aún así lo único que quería era golpear a alguien, correr por su vida, disparar, gritar, maldecir a Sherlock y luego agradecer el haberlo conocido; porque bien sabe que si no lo hubiese conocido jamás se habría sentido tan vivo esos años. Dios, incluso extrañaba que los confundieran con ser pareja. Lo serio y lo estúpido, las niñerías de ese genio excéntrico que lo sacaba de quicio, pero que era encomiable. Y es que por mucho que dijeran pestes de él John sabía la verdad, y eso le bastaba. Aunque le llenaran el blog de comentarios basura contra él y sus aventuras con Sherlock, él jamás creería más que lo que veía en su mejor amigo.

Ya daba igual todo, se sentía vacío.  
Mary se giró entre sueños y se aferró a él. Pero no quería un abrazo, no quería cariño suave que le hiciera tener sueños aburridos. Él quería la guerra.

En la mañana tendría trabajar en su consulta, el almuerzo sería con Mary en el casino y en la tarde... en la tarde saldría a las 1700. Se excusaría con ella, iría al campo de tiro.

La satisfacción de disparar armas le valió por unas horas. Pero hasta el campo de tiro cerraba, así que a las 2000 le estaban pidendo dejar el recinto. Y entonces lo golpeó nuevamente su vacío.

¿Qué quedaba entonces? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Sin saber cómo, se vio caminando en dirección al 221B de la calle Baker, como si su cuerpo supiera que ahí encontraría respuestas. Lo que encontró fue un departamento empolvado. Dos años no pasaban en vano y sin duda el polvo hizo un buen trabajo acumulándose. Ver la calavera de Sherlock hizo que deseara tener una conversación con él. Por eso es que terminó hablando con la calavera, porque sabía que Sherlock no estaba ahí para contestarle, y casi pudo entender por qué Sherlock le llamaba "su amigo" antes de conocerse. Sin duda la calavera sabía escuchar. Y ni siquiera sabia que tanto le había dicho ya que su vida no tenía mucho de entretenido ahora; entonces tal vez le hablaría de aquellas aventuras con Sherlock que aún no había escrito ni comentado con alguien, porque no sabía explicar las partes de las escapadas de la mano, las caídas inesperadas de uno sobre otro, el estar ocultos en un lugar pequeño y oscuro para encontrar a algún delincuente infraganti, las largas miradas directo en los ojos del otro, como esperando ver sus almas... y se halló acurrucado de alguna forma en el sofá en que Sherlock solía tenderse y entonces decidió que le vendría bien dormir. No podía enfrascarse en el pasado que lo hizo reír, tenía que seguir adelante para encontrar una forma de llenar el vacío del presente. Después de todo a la noche siguiente le pediría matrimonio a Mary, a ver si así cambian las cosas.

* * *

Me gusta John. Dioses, ¡cómo me gusta!. No sé cuántos fics escribí intentando dejar alguno decente para el reto, y al final decidí que dejaría uno que se me ocurriera espontáneamente. Eso no justifica lo encima de la fecha que estoy, pero no tenía buena conexión a internet ni el tiempo suficiente. Espero que a alguien le guste, y si no, bien me harían unos comentarios con críticas y demases. Saludos.


End file.
